Sujet tabou
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Natsu a fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un et semble le regretter... Yaoi, Natsu x ...


Titre : Sujet tabou

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Natsu et ...

Résumé : Natsu a fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un et semble le regretter...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre unique :

" Natsu, tu ne devrais pas boire autant... "

Je regardais la personne qui venait de parler avec un sourire un tantinet ivre sur le visage Probablement un sourire idiot pour ceux qui étaient en train de me regarder.

"Je fais ce queje veux Mirajane... Tu fais pas de telle leçon à Kana. "

Mon interlocutrice eu un petit sourire timide en continuant d'essuyer les verres derrière le comptoir de la guilde. Elle n'était pas la seule à m'avoir mis en garde contre l'alcool que je me mettais à ingurgiter en ce moment.

Il est vrai qu'avec tout ce que je prenais comme alcool, j'aurai pu jouer les torches humaines. Mais il y avait une raison à ça...

Une raison que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre puisqu'ils n'étaient pas au courant...

Au courant de ce qui s'était passé, il y a plus d'une semaine...

Alors que j'étais en pleine mission. Comme à l'accoutumée, pour ramener notamment des rubis suffisants pour payer le loyer de Lucy. Il s'était produit une chose inattendue. Une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé...

Pas venant de sa part en tout cas...

Je n'aurais pas su dire exactement comment nous en étions venu à faire ça... Comme ça d'un seul coup...

Son corps chaud contre le mien...

Ses belles courbes qui avaient fait un tel effet sur moi.

Mais pas autant que les caresses qu'il m'avait donné...

Pas autant que les baisers et les suçons qu'il avait parsemé un peu partout dans mon cou...

Ces pensées qui refaisaient encore surface... et pas seules... Accompagnées de tout sorte de sensation qui faisait frisonner et trembler tout mon corps encore aujourd'hui.

C'est pour ça que je prenais autant d'alcool. Pour oublier ce qui s'était passé ce fameux jour-là...

Nous n'aurions pas dû...

Et ses pensées-là me chiffonnaient de plus en plus... Et l'alcool m'aidait particulièrement à oublier tout ça.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Sauf lui et moi... Et depuis lors je n'avais pas pu le revoir seul en tête-à-tête pour pouvoir en parler... Mais cette soirée-là me faisait encore de l'effet, plusieurs jours après...

J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées alors que Kana vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en tapant de toutes ses forces sur mon épaule.

" Alors Natsu... On essaye de me faire concurrence ? "

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. L'alcool avait le dont de réduire la réaction de mes neurones ce qui faisait que je n'avais pas compris l'allusion pourtant bien claire.

" Concurrence à quoi ? "

" Concurrence à ma résistance à l'alcool idiot ! "

Elle avait éclaté de rire en prononçant cette phrase et cela avait fait esquisser un petit sourire à Mirajane.

" Je suis pas fou non plus.. Je te connais et je finirais raide mort avant même que tu ne commences à tituber... "

Kana esquissa un sourire en posant sa main sur mon épaule, m'invitant à faire un concours avec elle ce que j'allais refuser lorsqu'un flash de cette journée que je voulais oublier me revint encore à l'esprit...

Je me revoyais encore nu... Dans ses bras en train de prendre beaucoup de plaisir...

" Après tout pourquoi pas... "

De toute évidence, il allait encore me falloir plusieurs verres pour que je n'y pense plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mirajane me regarda encore plus bizarrement. D'autant qu'à cet instant, Erza qui était parti pour une autre mission, venait de rentrer dans la guilde et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour nous saluer.

" Salut tous les trois ! "

Kana et Mirajane lui répondirent avec enthousiasme alors que je me contentais d'un petit "salut" discret. Je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de jouer un peu mieux la comédie car cela intrigua Erza qui se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi et se pencha.

" Natsu, tu as bu ? "

Je relevais la tête avec l'envie de lui répondre que cela ne la regardais pas alors que je sentais bien le regard gêné de Mirajane confirmer l'hypothèse d'Erza.

" Kana, tu ne devrais pas entraîner Natsu dans des jeux d'alcool... Après Natsu est une vraie pile électrique... "

Kana releva les mains en rigolant avant de répondre.

" Moi, je n'y suis pour rien... Ca fait plusieurs jours que Natsu boit pas mal d'alcool et il n'a rien fait d'autre que rester assis ainsi au bar à regarder son verre... "

Sans même regarder Erza, je savais qu'elle devait être en train de froncer les sourcils en se demandant ce que je pouvais bien m'arriver. Car il m'arrivait bien de boire de tant à autre mais uniquement pour faire la fête et célébrer nos victoires. Et dans ses cas-là, j'avais envie de me battre avec les autres, de rigoler, de m'amuser et je ne restais pas en place... Boire pour rester assis au comptoir, voilà qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

Surtout que connaissant Mirajane, les deux amies devaient être en train d'échanger des regards qui devaient en dire long... Très long...

J'essayais de me relever pour m'éloigner d'elles avant de devoir donner une explication. Mais déjà, je me sentais tituber.

Preuve que j'avais bien bu... Et pourtant, je les avait toujours ses pensées...

Je le revoyais encore...

Me replaquant contre le mur avec délicatesse avec un grand sourire sur le visage comme s'il avait prévu ce qui allait se passer... Comme s'il s'y attendait...

Ce qui n'était pas du tout mon cas...

Je le revoyais encore également transpirant de sueur alors que nous venions tous les deux d'atteindre la jouissance...

Et ensuite nos regards gênés... Nos gestes maladroits après ce qui venaient de se passer.

Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire pour effacer ces souvenirs si l'alcool désormais n'y fait plus aucun effet.

Je voulais m'éloigner d'Erza avant d'être pris pour cible de ses questions mais malheureusement saoul, je n'étais pas aussi rapide que sobre.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Natsu ? "

La même question...

Toujours la même...

Que tout le monde me posait depuis plusieurs jours et ma réponse était toujours sensiblement la même : Oui, je vais bien... Oui ça va... Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien... Je me porte comme un charme... Je n'ai besoin de rien...

L'idée qui transpirait clairement de ses réponses... Enfin je le pensais, c'était que je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille... Qu'on me fiche la paix.. Mais hélas cela semblait être une chose totalement impossible ici.

"Ca va très bien... Je rentre juste chez moi.. Merci pour les verres Mirajane.. A demain... "

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte d'entrer en essayant d'assurer mes pas pour ne pas avoir l'air trop saoul. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter encore davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais apparemment, la chance n'était pas avec moi.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée de la guilde prêt à regagner mon chez moi où j'avais laissé Happy quand Grey suivit de Jubia entrèrent à leur tour.

Je grognais un salut à leur attention sans même échanger un regard avec eux. A cet instant, j'avais envie de ne voir personne.

J'entendis la réponse de Grey qui me surpris avec son ton qui semblait presque gêné ou mal à l'aise.

Est-ce que j'avais une si mauvaise tête que ça ?

Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça que j'avais abusé de la gentillesse de Mirajane pour me servir ce que je lui demandais ?

A dire vrai, à cet instant je m'en fichais complétement. Je voulais juste quitter la pièce et rentrer chez moi...

M'allonger dans mon lit et dormir...

Dormir d'un sommeil lourd et surtout sans rêve... enfin je l'espérais, vu l'intensité de mes rêves en ce moment...

Mais la question qui me travaillait surtout était de savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'étais dans cet état-là alors que lui semblait aller si bien...

A suivre...

Voilà le début d'une histoire qui devrait être assez courte... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si c'est le cas.

Bonne lecture


End file.
